


Будни Отдела Тайн: Великое Делание

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Missing Scene, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Unspeakables (Harry Potter), WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Простите, но на все это у вас никогда не было допуска.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Будни Отдела Тайн: Великое Делание

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: божественное. Божественные сущности, созидание. 
> 
> Вдохновлено циклом «Будни Отдела Тайн», но текст читается и как самостоятельная работа. Согласие автора получено.  
> [«Будни Отдела Тайн»](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217053324.htm?oam#more1)  
> [«Будни Отдела Тайн: ДАВАЙ ДРУЖИТЬ!»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336630)  
> [«Будни Отдела Тайн: Чудесное и Омерзительное»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336603).

***

И снова здравствуйте. Меня зовут Джон Смит, и я невыразимец. Мы с вами, кстати, прекрасно знакомы. Но вы... так, давайте быстренько пробежимся по пунктам, ладно? Я волшебник, да, магия существует, я работаю в Отделе Тайн, это очень секретно, поэтому после разговора вам стирают память. Это наша с вами четвертая беседа и, к счастью для вас и сожалению для меня, последняя. Злоупотреблять изменениями памяти нельзя, так что четыре таких разговора — это максимум. После этого я пойду искать нового слушателя. Я все объяснил? Отлично. Так вот, о чем я хотел поговорить? О Великом Делании. А то уже который раз беседуем, а о том, как наша лаборатория стала Лабораторией великой трансмутации, я так и не рассказал ни разу. Ну, что? Поехали?

***

Вообще-то, мне прочили карьеру как минимум министра магии. Как максимум — его заместителя, настоящего правителя Британии, «серого кардинала» и все такое. Древняя семья, великий род, кровь не водица... ну, вы и сами знаете. А я всех обломал, когда в свои одиннадцать лет отправился в Рейвенкло. И стукнулся головой об науки. Был первым на курсе по трансфигурации и чарам, обожал зельеварение, мог ночами не вылазить из библиотеки... преподаватели на меня нарадоваться не могли. К концу седьмого курса передо мной были открыты двери лучших мировых научных центров. Я мог отправиться учеником к любому мастеру чуть ли не любой отрасли в Британии. Да хоть к Олливандеру! Нет, это я сейчас приврал, там бизнес семейный, да и в конструировании палочек я все же не особо разбираюсь. Ремесленник, а не мастер, если вы понимаете, о чем я. В общем, после идеальной сдачи ТРИТОНов я планировал провести полгода во Франции, освежиться, отдохнуть, проветрить голову и наконец-то определиться с тем, куда же я пойду. Но меня обломали. Чудовищнейшим образом. Прямо в «Хогвартс-Экспрессе», по дороге в Лондон.

***

Мне стоило заподозрить неладное еще тогда, когда мои друзья начали постепенно исчезать из купе, под совершенно логичными предлогами. Слишком логичными. У одного прихватило живот, второй отправился на поиски продавщицы сладостей, парочка поспешила уединиться в соседнем купе, вторая парочка проводила их завистливыми взглядами и поспешила найти свободное купе и себе. Двадцать минут — и я сижу в гордом одиночестве, уткнувшись в свежий «Вестник трансфигурации».

Тогда-то я и увидел первого в своей жизни Джона Смита. Он зашел ко мне без всяких спецэффектов, простенько так, со вкусом. Прикрыл дверь, уселся напротив и поздоровался.

— Ну, здравствуй, кандидат.

— Мы знакомы, сэр? — уставился я на него. 

— Разумеется, — заверил он меня. И назвал мое имя вместе с остальными «регалиями», мои оценки, прошелся по моим увлечениям, вкусам — книжным, кулинарным и половым, рассказал о сломанной в три года ноге, о моем тайнике в саду под шерстистым деревом и даже про... так, нет, об этом я промолчу даже несмотря на то, что вам память сотрут. 

И все это — менее чем за минуту. В общем, следует признать, что мое внимание он привлек. Уж привлек так привлек, ага.

— И... кхм... и что вам нужно? Сэр.

— О, я с предложением поработать, — улыбнулся он. — В Отделе Тайн.

И вот в этот момент до меня дошла одна интересная штука. Я никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы попытаться устроиться к ним на работу. Ну, то есть совсем, понимаете? Мысли даже не было! Даже когда я просто прогонял список всех, кто занимается хоть чем-то околонаучным в магическом мире, Отдел Тайн всегда пролетал мимо. А собеседник явно понял, о чем я думаю (ну разумеется, я у него был не первым, и даже не десятым), и усмехнулся.

— Все верно. Никто не желает работать в Отделе Тайн, пока сам Отдел не сделает им предложения.

И все. Я был покорен. Представляете себе вообще уровень чар, которые вычеркивают из головы каждого мага Британии одну конкретную мысль в ряде конкретных случаев при конкретной направленности мышления?! Я — представил. И понял, что я хочу!

***

Мою решимость не может поколебать уже ничего. Ни то, что я исчезну из памяти своей семьи, своих близких и друзей. Ни то, что отныне и впредь имя мне будет Джон, а с гордой фамилией своего рода мне придется попрощаться и носить скромное «Смит». Ни то, что мне придется научиться взаимодействовать с магглами. Да не просто взаимодействовать — а жить с ними, разбираться в них так, чтобы самому отчасти стать магглом. Мне наплевать — достоинства перевешивают все! Сейчас-то я понимаю, что на нас, кандидатов, немно-о-о-ожечко влияли. И я уже даже знаю чем, есть один забавный артефакторный комплекс в... но сейчас не об этом.

При этом все подготовительное обучение для нас, кандидатов в Джоны Смиты, состоит исключительно в маггловедении. В нем и только в нем. В нас впихивают знания об этом чужом мире, объясняя: весь Отдел Тайн живет там. После окончания рабочего дня все мы — магглы. Разумеется, кроме десятка «масок» — людей, которые официально носят звание невыразимца, обладают собственным именем, фамилией и лицом... и не знают об Отделе Тайн абсолютно ничего. Их задача — корчить таинственную физиономию и выпрашивать у министра магии очередных полмиллиона галлеонов финансирования. 

Итак, полгода обучения, неделя на изменения лица — его подгонка под «корпоративные стандарты» (видите, как быстро мы обучились? Сыпали такими терминами как родными). И распределение. Скучное и рутинное. Я — знаю, что глупо — надеюсь на крутую, пафосную церемонию... но нет. Когда мы, двадцать кандидатов, в очередной раз собираемся в кабинете, преподаватель просто не приходит. Вместо него по очереди появляются Смиты, которые забирают одного, двух или трех человек. Один и вовсе уводит с собой сразу пятерых.

Меня, вместе с еще двумя ребятами, забирают последним. Честно признаюсь, меня это расстраивает: я решаю, что, очевидно, руководители самых интересных лабораторий приходят первыми. И да, я не ошибся. Появившийся Смит — уже пожилой, морщинистый и седой, зато с такими мускулами, что на нем трещит мантия. Он оглядывает нас и машет рукой, веля идти следом.

— Правило первое, — произносит он, останавливая нас перед проходной. — Всегда называйте пункт назначения четко и не вздумайте говорить на проходной ничего другого, кроме пункта назначения. Два года назад Смит, который мучился мигренью, в сердцах сказал там «поимей меня кентавр».

— И что произошло, сэр? — осторожно интересуется один из Смитов.

— Зад ему зашили, конечно, — пожимает плечами наш новый шеф. — Но с тех пор бедняге нравятся только парнокопытные. Идем.

Мы входим на проходную. Молча. Руководитель произносит «Лаборатория великой трансмутации». И пока стены крутятся вокруг нас, до меня медленно доходит. Великая трансмутация, это же... Мы будем Делать! Делать Великое Делание!!!

Шеф вводит нас в узкий коридор, с которого начинается наша — теперь уже наша — лаборатория. Останавливает, оборачивается к нам.

— Краткий экскурс и правила безопасности! В тестовую комнату номер два запрещено входить по вторникам. Ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя кормить йети шоколадом. Если вы вдруг увидите, что какие-либо ваши личные вещи стали фиолетового цвета — не трогайте их и немедленно сообщите мне, Смиту или Смиту. Не пытайтесь с ними ничего сделать сами — последний Смит, который пошел на такое, сейчас где-то в астероидном поясе. Свои мозги получите в Банке Данных, сходите туда через часик, вам подберут мозг и закрепят его за вами. Советую дать мозгу имя, они это любят и работают лучше. Ни в коем случае не называйте свой мозг Майком! Чревато летальным исходом. Кофе у нас есть, печеньки носите свои. Чтобы попасть в бухгалтерию, на проходной нужно сказать «Мудаки». Ну, осваивайтесь.

***

И мы осваиваемся. У меня появляется собственный мозг, которому я даю имя Мамбл. Я узнаю, куда на самом деле откроется проходная, если сказать «Мудаки». Понимаю, почему йети нельзя кормить шоколадом и что именно регулярно взрывается в западном дальнем туалете. Покупаю неплохой домик в тихом районе Лондона. Получаю хорошее жалование.

Но, признаться честно, я смущен. Нет, разумеется, я понимаю, что никто не допустит новичка непосредственно к Великому Деланию в первую неделю работы. Но проходит месяц, два, три, полгода... а задач все нет и нет. Вообще. Никаких. Перебрать документы, снять чары с проклятого каким-то кретином школьного учебника, развращающего преподавателей, — разве это работа?! Поэтому в один прекрасный день я отправляюсь к нашему руководителю. 

— Мистер Смит, вы позволите? — заглядываю я в его кабинет.

— А! Я же говорил, что ты будешь первым, — ухмыляется он. — Спасибо, Смит, я выиграл пять галлеонов. 

— Сэр?

— Да заходи уже. Тише, Касси, это хороший дядя.

Последние слова обращены к молодому фениксу, который сидит на краю рабочего стола Смита и гневно пушит хвост.

— Сэр, — я послушно захожу в кабинет, прикрываю дверь и сажусь напротив руководителя, отодвинув стул подальше от раздраженного питомца. — Я хотел спросить...

— Почему ты ничего не Делаешь, — заканчивает он. — Потому что так работает наша лаборатория.

— Но ведь... но, сэр...

— Слушай сюда, Смит, — закатывает глаза Смит. — Философский камень изобрести невозможно. Только если ты не Фламель. Но ему можно... божественная сущность, как ни крути.

— В смысле?

— А ты думал, такая штука сама по себе изобретается? Ну да, разумеется. В общем, поэтому наша лаборатория занимается... гм, да всем и ничем. Если у тебя есть интересная идея — валяй, изобретай, твори, только мне на согласование принеси. Но Делания у нас нету. Раз в год мы все скидываемся, я покупаю грамм десять алхимически чистого золота, показываю его большим шишкам, заверяю, что мы уже близки к успеху и — вуаля, вот и финансирование на следующий год. 

— То есть мы делаем все что угодно, но не Делаем?

— В точку, — усмехается Смит и протягивает руку, чтобы погладить феникса. — А ты думаешь, откуда у нас вся эта дрянь по лаборатории валяется? Йети вон вообще должен у Лаборатории зоологии и скрещивания сидеть. А какого черта у нас Мерлиновы кальсоны валяются в хранилище, я вообще не помню.

— Мы отстойник, — горько резюмирую я.

— Или же кладезь гениальных идей и революционных разработок, — парирует руководитель. — Так что давай, генерируй идеи и не заморачивайся на Философский камень.

— Как скажете, чиф.

— И не называй меня так.

— Да, чиф, — салютую я.

***

Один из новичков, узнав про такой расклад дел, бесследно исчезает. Шеф коротко комментирует «уволился», при этом кровожадно ухмыляясь. И главное, ведь не знаешь, шутит он или нет.

Второй новенький, апатичный пухлый блондинчик, лишь пожимает плечами и с головой уходит в свой проект — аэрофобную методику трансфигурирования материи.

Я приношу шефу на согласование идею разработки проектированного империо-подобного излучения, он подмахивает ее не глядя, и я закапываюсь в расчеты.

Как-то так проходит мой первый год в Отделе Тайн. Мы со вторым новичком начинаем приобретать местную индивидуальность. Он получает прозвище Толстяк и, кажется, гордится им. Я продолжаю называть шефа чифом, а он дико бесится от этого. Результатом моего дебютного проекта становятся два взорвавшихся гиппогрифа и мандрагора-маньяк, которая отрастила себе вполне полноценные ноги и всласть погонялась за мной по коридорам. Сволочь.

Приближается День дурака. За исключением Рождества, это, пожалуй, самый опасный праздник в Отделе. Вы не представляете, на что способны наши сотрудники, вооруженные желанием похохотать над ближним своим и доступом к секретам Отдела.

Мы с Толстяком Смитом, кстати, не исключение. Но у нас есть особый план и особая цель. Мы хотим подшутить над шефом! Для этого мы две недели тратим на то, чтобы смешать самый ядреный в мире острый соус. Чили? Ха! Как насчет слизи африканского глызня, которая испепеляет любую растительность? Мы добавили ее. Сок мурлокомля, прожигающий язык насквозь? Мы добавили его. Законсервированный «Инфламаре»? Мы добавили и его (а документы на патент консервации стихийных чар отложили — принесем шефу после розыгрыша)!

Получившийся соус приходится хранить в Чаше Грааля, которую нам на неделю одалживают в Лаборатории темпоральных перемещений. За то, что Смит из временщиков смотается в прошлое и свистнет Грааль, пока тот без дела валяется в далекой пещере и еще не найден, мы обещаем два раза заполнить его ежемесячные отчеты. Но это стоит того!

В ночь на первое апреля мы со Смитом Толстяком проникаем в кабинет шефа, трижды едва не погибаем, обходя его личную систему безопасности, которая включает в себя Адское пламя, маггловские противопехотные мины и массовую ураганную трансфигурацию агрессивных ежей (зря смеетесь, их были сотни!), и заменяем хрустальную бутыль с водой для феникса на Грааль под соответствующей иллюзией. После этого остается только ждать...

***

И мы вознаграждены по полной программе! Притаившись в закутке неподалеку от кабинета шефа, мы слышим, как он вопит. Как возмущенно клекочет его феникс. И как гудит пламя. Мы рассчитали все идеально. Наш «супер-соус» заставил бедную птичку тошниться. Огнем! А вот не надо было при каждой встрече пытаться меня клюнуть!

Все затихает так же мгновенно, как и началось. Доносится только тихое и обиженное кудахтанье птички, а потом... потом, подкрепленное обалдеть каким «Сонорусом», раздается: «Смит! И Смит! Ко мне!!!»

Мы в панике переглядываемся. Как шеф понял, что это мы?! Или он не понял, а просто хочет, чтобы мы у него в кабинете убрались? Или... или что?!

— СМИТ И СМИТ!!! — гремит второй раз. До третьего крика, как показывает практика, лучше не доводить.

Мы входим в кабинет, заранее понурив головы. Удачное решение — потому что Чаша Грааля пролетает прямо над макушкой Смита Толстяка и со свистом уносится в коридор. Все, хана нам...

— Вторую тестовую подготовить! — распоряжается шеф. — Немедленно!

Кажется, казнь отменяется. Но почему? И тут Смит толкает меня локтем под ребра, кивая головой. И до меня доходит. Чертов полудохлый феникс вяло покашливает светло-зелеными искрами, лежа пластом на столе. Блестящем столе из чистого золота!

— Рецепт помните, идиоты?!

Мы переглядываемся.

— Чиф, ну тут ведь как...

— Понятно. «Леггилименс»!.. — и мое сознание ненадолго улетает в тартарары.

***

— Вы больные ублюдки! — резюмирует шеф, после того как наконец-то выныривает из моих воспоминаний. — Я вам премию выпишу! И на дежурства до лета впишу! Консервированные чары, поди ж ты!..

— Патентная документация, — неуверенно взмахиваю я пухлой папкой.

— Кентавру под хвост засунь, — отзывается шеф. — Это часть Великого Делания, обойдешься без патента.

Ладно, справедливое наказание, спорить не буду.

— Вторую тестовую, идиоты, кому было сказано?! — шеф чарами поднимает со стола крошечный алый камешек. — Вы еще тут?! Прокляну!

***

Такие вот дела. Нужна божественная сущность для создания подобного, говорил шеф. Ну, или же нужны два молодых да наглых невыразимца и День Дурака. Я забыл добавить, что при первом эксперименте с новосозданным философским камнем вторую тестовую разнесло вдребезги. Вместе с сорока квадратными метрами коридоров и шестью Смитами. Кстати, именно после этого у нас появилась пятая тестовая комната — самая крутая в Отделе Тайн.

Потом мы все же стабилизировали образец. Записали рецепт. И следующие три года шеф два раза в неделю поил беднягу феникса по имени Касси нашим «супер-соусом». 

Сейчас у нас этих философских камней в лаборатории — как грязи. У проходной поставили артефакторный комплекс «Жизнь» — на самом деле это просто зачарованный автомат по продаже напитков. За три сикля можно купить баночку эликсира вечной молодости. А БДМ-1 и вовсе завел моду добавлять эликсир в кофе. Забавный вкус, кстати, получается. Еще поначалу все баловались камнями, превращая в золото все подряд. Но потом надоело. Сейчас ими пользуются только в лаборатории темпоральных перемещений — делают оплетку маховиков времени. И в Лаборатории экстремальной трансфигурации — у них золото вообще один из основных расходников.

А наша лаборатория... С одной стороны — философский камень мы изобрели, а значит, уже не нужны. С другой стороны — мы философский камень изобрели, так что закрывать нас как-то не комильфо. Поэтому, как вы поняли, мы так и остались отстойником. Впрочем, в последнее время я склоняюсь к мысли шефа о том, что на самом деле Лаборатория великой трансмутации — это кладезь гениальных идей и революционных разработок.

А финансирование, кстати, мы продолжаем клянчить. Слишком уж хорошо мы знаем наше правительство — если перестанешь просить у них денег, они что-то заподозрят. Нет уж, пусть выделяют золотишко. Хотя наше, кстати, чище гоблинского.

Что же, эта история подошла к концу. Как и наше общение. Сейчас, пожалуйста, сидите спокойно и не двигайтесь. Все верно, это Смит и Смит. Не волнуйтесь, они — милейшие люди, честное слово. И напоследок — спасибо. Вы были прекрасным слушателем, и мне будет вас очень не хватать. Но согласитесь, на все эти истории у вас не было допуска.


End file.
